


Braids

by Sarcastic_bubble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair Braiding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble
Summary: Anakin likes to let his girlfriend braid his hair before bed and eventually, Obi-wan notices a braid in Anakin's hair and can't help but tease him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my Tumblr ( sarcastic_bubble ): Can I please request an Anakin x reader where he lets her braid his hair at night (like loads of little plaits in his hair), then in the morning when they’re both called into a mission (reader’s a Jedi), Anakin forgets to take one out and Obi-wan teases him about it. The reader has to tease him as well “you braid your hair still?” Maybe the next night in bed he tries to not her plait it but eventually agrees because he likes her playing with his hair. Thank you! - Anon

You pulled your lower lip between your teeth as you focused on your work; your finger working quickly to twist the long dark hair of your boyfriend’s hair into loose braids. There were many things you loved about Anakin Skywalker. He was kind and compassionate and undeniably attractive, but one of the things you loved most was his hair. It always felt so wonderful to run your fingers through and as far as you were concerned, he enjoyed it too.

You released the braid and it fell softly against the back of his head. You took a moment to admire your handiwork. Braiding his hair had easily become your favourite part of your usual nightly routine, of course, your favourite part was where you actually got to sleep. Being a Jedi was tiring work after all. He was usually more talkative, though. When had he last looked up from his datapad? It was getting late too. It was time to take matters into your own hands. Previously sitting with your legs crossed you knelt behind him your arms draping themselves over his bare shoulders. Your chin came to rest naturally in the crook of his neck. “Ani,” you whined just loud enough to get the attention of the man in front of you.

He rested his head against yours and leaned into your embrace. He hummed in acknowledgement as he toyed with the fingers of one of your right hand.

Your face scrunched as his hair tickled your nose. “I want to go to sleep,” you mumbled. You really should have braided more of his hair, no matter how hard you blew that one lock always returned to the tip of your nose.

“You don’t need me to do that, (Y/N).”

“Yes, I do,” you mumbled your arms holding him tighter now.

You didn’t have to see his face to know he was smirking. He set the datapad on the bedside table and turned his head, so the tip of his nose gently brushed yours. “Are you telling me that the bravest Jedi Knight I know needs to be held to sleep?” His tone was as loving as it was teasing. He couldn’t quite put it words how happy it made him to know that you needed him, but that adorable pout that settled on your lips made him just as happy.

Repositioning yourself on the bed settling into Anakin’s lap. Your hands come to rest gently on his chest, the skin there soft and warm. “Yes, she does, and she’s brave enough to admit it.”

“Well, since you admitted it.” He placed a gentle kiss on your temple before you crawled out of his lap. Only moments later you lay with your head on his chest. One of his hands held your waist keeping you close to him and the other gently rested on your head. It was his turn to run his fingers through your hair.

You tilted your head up as much as you could, trying to get a better view of his face. “What was on the datapad?” you asked as you idly traced the scars that littered his abdomen.

“Just information on our assignment,” he mumbled quietly already sounding as if he was half asleep. But who could really blame him, your touch was easily the most soothing thing in the galaxy.

“It really took you that long to read the briefing?” you quietly teased.

“You underestimate how hard it is to concentrate when you play with my hair.”

—-

Sunlight filtered through the window and Anakin felt it warm his face. He yawned and lazily opened his eyes. His gaze immediately fell to your sleeping form, you were still pressed closely against his chest. A quiet beeping caught his attention. He slipped out from underneath you to investigate. The sound seemed to be coming from robes he had worn the day before. Probably just a message left on his personal communicator then. He rummaged through the pile of clothing until his hand found the small device. He was simply planning on turning off the notification and returning to bed, but he found himself curious about what his old master would need this early in the morning.

[Obi-wan Kenobi]: I do hope you’re planning on showing up today.

That had been fifteen minutes ago. Beneath was a more recent message.

[Obi-wan Kenobi]: I swear if you are not at the hanger in five minutes, I will find you drag you there myself.

“Shit,” he mumbled under his breath. He set the communicator down on the bed gently shook you. “Time to get up sleeping beauty. We overslept and unless you want Obi-wan breaking down the door to see why either of us hasn’t arrived at the hanger yet.”

You shot up and rolled out of bed. You hopped around the room as you tried to pull on a clean pair of pants and find the robes you had hidden in his quarters. “Let’s just hope he waits to come in until I have clothes on,” you say your voice muffled by the tunic you were pulling over your head.

“I would rather he didn’t see you here at all.” Anakin was already dressed and worked quickly trying to unravel all of the braids left in his hair from the night before. Once he was certain he had removed them all he ran his fingers through his just enough to tame his bedhead. “Are you ready?”

You clipped your lightsaber to your belt and then quickly peeked into the mirror of the refresher just to make sure that your hair was in an acceptable state. You only slightly looked like you had just rolled out of bed and that was good enough for you. “As ready as I’ll ever be!”

You were a little more than halfway to the starship hanger when you were greeted by a rather annoyed Obi-wan, “Would either of you like to explain why you’ve felt the need to keep the Countess waiting? She was meant to depart with her escorts well over an hour ago and she certainly can’t do that when her escorts are nowhere to be seen.”

“I’m sorry, Master. I have no excuses,” replied Anakin as he walked at Obi-wan's side.

Obi-wan looked as if he were about to continue scolding the two of you until his attention was grabbed by something else. “Is that a braid in your hair Anakin? Don’t you think you’re a little old to be pretending to be a Padawan? That game is usually reserved for the younglings.”

Anakin’s fingers ran through his hair trying to find the braid. When he did, he mentally groaned and shot a quick glare in your direction. You were never braiding his hair again.

You chose to ignore his glare and chime in with teasing of your own, “You still braid your hair? You know, I bet if you ask Master Yoda really nicely, he’ll let you play padawan with the younglings. Maybe if you do something great, he’ll let you become a padawan just like you’ve always dreamed!”

“Very funny,” he replied. It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he was already tired of the joke. He picked apart the small braid and used his fingertips to smooth the hair down. Never again.

The mission had gone wonderfully, escort missions usually did. People had a funny way of deciding not to attack after all when they saw Jedi. So, you and Anakin found yourselves in the same position as the previous night before too late. Your fingers lovingly ran through his hair as you knelt behind him. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

His head turned to look over his shoulder, his blue eyes meeting yours. “You could always tell me again,” he mused his gaze loving.

You began to twist the strands of his hair into a simple braid and hummed for a moment in thought. “Well I –“

“Don’t,” said Anakin gently, cutting you off.

“What?” You questioned. Your hands fell into your lap and habitually smoothed the nightgown you wore. Had you done something wrong?

He shifted on the bed to be facing you. His hands found yours and held them, his thumbs running over your knuckles repeatedly. “Don’t braid my hair tonight, (Y/N).”

Your smile faded and you slide yourself away from him to your side of the bed. If you were being honest with yourself, you were quite disappointed. “fine,” you grumbled with a slight pout.

“You can still play why my hair,” he said scooting closer to you. As badly as you didn’t want him to braid it, he still adored the comforting feeling that came with it and he knew you were well aware of that fact. 

“I don’t think you understand how this works Ani, “You started as you rested your back against the headboard, “because I’m just as stubborn as you I’m not going to touch your hair unless I get to braid it.”

You started at each other in silence for a few moments, both waiting for the other to give in first. When you saw Anakin’s eyes roll and his lips curl into a defeated smile you knew you had won. He turned to face away from you once again, “well, what are you waiting for?” Your fingers were back in his hair in mere seconds twisting it into a mess of braids. “You’re lucky I love you,” the man in front of you mumbled.

You couldn’t help but grin, “ I know.”


End file.
